Sin ella
by elianna.cullen
Summary: Viñeta. Cuando Frank Frink tiene que escoger entre la libertad y Juliana Crain, la decisión parece más difícil de lo que en realidad es. Spoilers de la primera mitad de la primera temporada. Frank/Juliana.


**Los personajes pertenecen a la serie "The Man in the High Castle."**

 **Aunque aún no hay una categoría para esta serie (y tampoco para el libro, según parece), decidí escribir este pequeño** _ **outtake**_ **, porque pensé que faltaba algo por ahí. Me parece que la historia tiene demasiado de Juliana (sin contar al** _ **obergruppenführer**_ **Smith, pero eso es aparte), y no demasiado Frank. Así que aquí trato de darle un poco de voz a mi personaje favorito.**

 **Y si no han visto la serie, tienen que verla. De verdad, es buenísima. Es corta (apenas diez capítulos), pero valen la pena.**

* * *

 **Sin ella**

* * *

" _La amo. La amo. La amo con todo mi corazón."_

Frank se repetía una y otra vez esas palabras, con el fin de que le ayudaran a calmarse, porque si no lo hacía, corría el riesgo de ahorcar a esa mujer con sus propias manos. A Juliana Crain. _Jules_. La mujer que ama.

Frank revisa la hora en su reloj. Faltan diez minutos para las 11 pm, la hora citada, y no hay rastro de Juliana. ¡¿Por qué tenía que ser una persona tan condenadamente buena?! ¡¿Por qué tenía que jugar a la heroína justo en esos momentos?! Ya bien podrían estar sentados en el autobús, abrazados, acomodándose para dormir durante el viaje. Pero no, ahí estaba él, con el alma en un hilo, soportando la mirada de pena que le dirigía Ed, y con los nervios a flor de piel, presintiendo que si no era Juliana la que doblaba la esquina, sería el inspector Kido. Él ya quería alejarse de todo, de todos. Ya había sufrido demasiado ahí, especialmente desde que Laura y los niños habían sido asesinados. Lo único que le quedaba era Jules y Ed, y aunque lo extrañaría bastante, a su mejor amigo, su casi hermano, sabía que al irse, lo protegería aún más. Juliana… también ella tenía que alejarse. Tal vez a ella no la acusaban de haber querido asesinar al príncipe nipón, pero sus actividades en la Resistencia la condenarían igualmente al paredón.

"Frank," le susurra Ed, "Juliana no va a venir. Vete tú," lo apremia su amigo.

"No puedo, Ed."

"No puedes quedarte, Frank. Vete, y ya hallaré la manera de enviarla en el próximo autobús."

"Es que…" Frank suspira, y toma a Ed por los hombros, mirándolo fijamente. "No puedo dejarla, Ed. No puedo dejarla atrás."

Ed comprende, ya que no le vuelve a insistir que suba al autobús, aunque mira su reloj —el cual marca cinco minutos para las once—, y le dice a Frank con la mirada "Se hace tarde." Frank no dice nada, solo se limita a mirar una vez más a la esquina, esperando ver a su novia aparecer de pronto, presurosa, con una sonrisa de disculpa en el rostro. Él la perdonaría en el instante, la besaría, se despedirían de Ed, y subirían a tomar su lugar. Pero no, personas pasan por ahí, y ninguna de ella es quien él espera.

Cada minuto que pasa, siente cómo el corazón se le hunde cada vez más. _Tic, tac. Tic, tac_. Siente cómo la esperanza de un futuro mejor se le escapa poco a poco de las manos. Algo le dice que ella no llegará a tiempo, y que perderán este autobús. Y que permanecerán otro día a merced del ajedrez en el que se ha convertido su vida, y en el que ellos no son más que peones que los japoneses y los alemanes, por igual, están dispuestos a perder. Por el bien común. Por la patria. No importaba. En cualquier caso ellos perdían.

El conductor se acomoda el sombrero, y anuncia que está por partir. Una pareja a su lado termina de despedirse.

"Vamos, Frank…" le dice Ed una vez más, con menos convicción que antes, sabiendo que es su último intento. "Sube."

Frank lo considera por un instante. ¿Y si se sube al autobús? Él podría esperar por Juliana en Canon City, y de ahí podrían irse a cualquier lugar que quisieran. Solo sería cuestión de esperar un día más. ¿Pero si ella no llega? ¿Si algo le pasa? ¿Si la detienen? ¿Si la asesinan, como a Trudy, como a Laura? No podría vivir con eso. No podría vivir sabiendo que la abandonó. Simplemente no puede dejarla. No puede marcharse de ahí si no es con Juliana a su lado.

"Lo siento, Ed."

Frank toma a su amigo del brazo y comienza el camino a su casa mientras el autobús se aleja lentamente hacía la Zona Neutral.

Quiere matar a Juliana, de verdad que sí, por haber arruinado lo que tal vez fuera su última oportunidad de irse y vivir. Sin embargo, más que las ganar de estrangularla, tiene unas ganar terribles de saber que está bien, que no fue un arresto o un asesinato el que la detuvo. Quiere abrazarla, quiere besarla, y quiere decirle cuánto la ama. Ya luego buscarán otra forma de escapar.

* * *

 **Saludos.**


End file.
